Colour me a Rainbow
by Princess Popsicle
Summary: Seven little one-shots about life on the Hammersley. These one-shots are based on Rainbows, 7 colours 7 one-shots. NEW CHAPTER UP NOW!
1. Red

**Prompt: Red**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing 'cept the laptop I'm typing this on. Birthday present from mum and dad!

X stumbled back, slumping into the wall. In the distance she heard voices. Buffer, she thought to herself. Buffer telling people to move to the back of the boat and then calling Swain. Back of which boat? Where was she?

She looked down to a sea of red.

Red blood.

Her red blood pooling at her feet.

My blood? Why am I bleeding? Then the pain hit. It was intense, like a thousand needles being pushed forcefully into her abdomen. She slumped down and found herself half sitting half lying in her blood.

And that's when it she remembered. A boarding, apparently a ship with a very non-compliant crew. She had been in the wheelhouse with Buffer just behind her. She had been shot at. It had seemed like hours ago but in actual fact it had been barely a minute. Her last conscious thought was I hope Swain gets here soon.

* * *

Beep…. Beep….

What is that inane beeping? Kate McGregor struggled to open her eyes. Eventually they obliged. White walls, drip in her arm, beeping of a heart monitor. Damn, she was in a hospital. The sharp pain in her abdomen reminded her of the shooting that had taken place, when was that? Hang on, the pain in the abdomen I get, why the heaviness on her hand. She turned her head slightly, the Boss?

"Mike," she croaked.

"Kate? You're awake? You're awake!"

"Mike? When?"

"Oh Kate. I thought I lost you. You've been comatose for a week! Let me get a doctor."

Mike left the room and returned moments later with her doctor who examined her and left with the promise of pain killers on his return.

"Don't leave me again Mike."

"Never Kate, never again. But you must never leave me. I thought you were gone."

"Never leaving you," Kate murmured before sinking into a deep sleep.

**A/N: **I hope you liked it, reviews are greatly appreciated, I love to no your opinions. Constructive criticism is welcomed as are ideas for later colours. Hope they weren't too OOC.

PPxx


	2. Orange

**A/N: Well, I did it! I did the impossible and got this out before Christmas! This chapter isn't as fluffy as the previous, mainly because of its theme. It is dedicated to xXKaitlinXx for the review and the idea that she gave me for this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: **If I owned it I wouldn't have had to make dinner last night. Although I have to say butter chicken and pavlova is quite a spectacular feat when you are 14! Ok enough of my rambling, I give you:

**Orange**

He waited until she was on the bridge, delivering brews to those poor officer's unlucky enough to be on watch at 5 in the morning. He knew that she had been keeping a watch on her galley and all that was in it, especially now that she and Buffer had started him on that stupid diet. No he, Andy 'Charge' Thorpe was going to get his Tim Tams.

Walking quietly yet quickly he turned the corner. He cursed as he tripped on the corner and fell into the pin board, knocking off random pieces of paper in his hast. He cursed under his breath as he heard Bomber making her way back to the galley, humming cheerfully to herself.

"Morning Charge, you're up early!"

"Bomb," he answered, mentally berating himself for not moving quicker. "Just heading up to do a quick workout before breakfast." He was lying through his teeth and he just hoped the young chef would buy it. Luckily, it appeared she did.

"That's the spirit Charge!" Bomber replied before moving back into the galley to continue preparing breakfast.

Charge decided to actually do a workout before breakfast; sure it was a 10 minute push-up sit-up session, but a workout nonetheless. He was just going back to his cabin when he heard Buffer's wake up call. _I will get those Tim Tams even if he kills me!_

* * *

The next opportunity arose when both Bomber and Buffer were on a boarding the next day. _Just my luck! _Charge thought to himself. He gained permission from the CO to leave the bridge, using a brew as the excuse, and hastily walked to the galley. After all, who knew when they would be back and he Andy Thorpe was **not **making the same mistake as last time.

He entered the galley and opened up the first cupboard, no luck here. Three cupboards later he found it, the biscuit and chocolate supply on board the ship. _This feels like heaven! _Noting that there was not an open packet, Charge grabbed the nearest and moved to leave the galley, but not before he remembered his excuse to the captain. Charge grabbed a brew and deposited the Tim Tams in his rack before heading back up to the bridge.

* * *

The boarding part had been back on the ship a whole 3 minutes before Bomber and Buffer summoned Charge to the galley.

"It would appear that Bomber had 8 packets of Tim Tams when we went on the boarding. We come back and she counts 7. Where are they Charge?" Buffer asked. Though Charge was higher ranked then both of them he felt powerless. And there was no point lying because he was obviously caught.

"In my rack Buff."

"And how many are gone?" Bomber asked, furious that he had been in her galley.

"None, I swear." He hadn't had the chance to eat one yet.

"Go and get them then," Buffer just about yelled. He was furious! On his way back to his cabin Charge felt somewhat disappointed in himself, despite the fact that he hadn't eaten any.

He was back within minutes, returning the offending packet. Bomber smiled graciously and returned them to their rightful place.

"I oughta teach you a lesson now," Buffer said and looked at Bomber who had a cheeky grin on her face. _This can __**not **__be good!_ "Come on Charge! Up on deck!"

The next thing Charge knew he was up on deck, in full view of the bridge, doing the most gruelling session he had ever done in his life. '_This will teach you to be so damn gluttonous!' _He thought to himself as he completed what felt like his millionth push up.

**A/N: Sorry for the second Author's note. If you didn't get it, the theme was gluttony 'cos that's what orange symbolises. Please review and I'll hopefully get the next chapter, yellow, up soon. Ideas are also greatly appreciated! Oh, and Merry Christmas!!!**

**PPxx**


	3. Yellow

**A/N: Well here's the next one-shot in the Colour Me A Rainbow series. Sorry it took so long to update, it was holidays after all. Thanks to xXKaitlinXx and defending-alien for the reviews. **

**Disclaimer: **I own all three series on DVD and a piece of paper with John Batchelor's signature but sadly I do not own Sea Patrol. ** *sad eyes*. **Oh, I don't own Bunning's either.

**Yellow**

Leading Seaman Joshua 'ET' Holiday all but ran his way from the cab to the front door of the house he shared with his wife Lieutenant Nikki 'Nav' Holiday. He knew that despite the late, or rather early, hour she would be awake to greet him; just as he always was when he was on shore leave and she was returning from a patrol.

As Nikki opened the door for him she jumped on him, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him down for a kiss.

"I missed you so much Josh. I love you," she greeted him.

"Hey Nik. I missed you too. Love you Bub," he said while laughing slightly.

Nikki led him to the couch and took a deep breath.

"Josh," she began. "Josh I don't know how to tell you this…"

"Oh my gosh! Nik, you're not leaving me are you?"

Nikki laughed. Her husband was certainly not making this easier for her! Josh wrapped his arms around Nikki, looking rather hurt.

"No silly! I just told you I loved you! Besides I could never leave you!"

Josh let out the breath he'd been holding.

"Well if you're not leaving spit it out Nik!"

"Josh I'm pregnant," she told him. He pulled her into a tight embrace and kissed her forehead, his hand playing slightly with her hair.

"Nik that's great news!" he said to her. ET pulled back from her to plant a kiss on her lips before moving his hands to her abdomen.

He spoke in an almost inaudible tone to their child. "Hey baby. I'm your Daddy. I promise you I will do all I can to care for you."

ET then returned his gaze to Nikki. He kissed her and pulled her into his arms once again. "Nik this is fantastic! When did you find out?"

"Josh are you really happy about this?" she asked, silent tears were streaming down her face.

"Hey… hey. Nik, don't cry. Yes I'm happy. I'm happy for you, for us, for our baby. We're going to be parents!"

Nikki allowed herself to smile at this. "I know! We're going to be parents!" she giggled as she was pulled towards his chest. "I found out this morning. The ships medic made me go to the doctor because I'd been throwing up these past few mornings. I'm 8 weeks along."

ET was still in shock. He kissed Nikki. "I love you! Are you ok? Do you need a drink? Something to eat?"

"No Josh, I'm fine. Let's go to sleep."

Together they went to bed, excited by the news that Nikki was expecting.

_**5 months later**_

"Jooooooooosh. We don't know what our baby is so for the last time no! We are not painting Peanut's nursery blue," the 7 month pregnant Nikki waddled into Bunning's to get some paint for her baby's, dubbed 'Peanut' by the crew of the Hammersley, nursery.

"Well _Nikki,_ what colour do you suggest we paint Peanut's nursery. All the furniture is white so we need a quote _'neutral tone'_ unquote for the walls."

"That's right; we do need a neutral tone for the nursery. As much as I hate gender stereotypes if I have a little boy I don't want him growing up in a pink or purple room!"

"Couldn't agree with you more Bub! Come on, let's go over here."

They slowly made their way over to the paint section to begin the long process of choosing the colour. Each time one of them held up a swatch the other would give it a negative.

"Are you kidding me? That really Josh?"

"No Nik. Just no."

"Oh yea, and then we're gonna get it some matching Kermit the frog clothes. No!"

"Are you colour blind Josh!? No!"

They were nearing the end of the section and were yet to find a colour. Then, at the last row, they both reached for the same swatch. Nikki smiled at Josh and leant over their un-born child to kiss him. The colour was perfect, a nice, pale yellow.

**A/N: Sorry for two Author's notes but you know there's a really nice green button below this message just begging for you to click on it and type me a nice message with your feedback. Give in to the green button!!! Update soon!**

**PPxx**


	4. Green

**A/N: Here's the next one-shot, Green. It's a Buffer/Nav friendship set after the finale for season 3 so spoilers for that I guess but I can only assume that it's been aired in places other than Australia. Idk. Anyway, the next chap should be up soon since I've typed it.**

**BTW- for the purpose of this fic Nav has asked for a transfer and not left the Navy, just thought I'd point it out seeing as they don't tell us. **

**Green**

Nikki 'Nav' Caetano stepped onto the deck of the HMAS Hammersley, the Royal Australian Navy ship that she was Navigator on. She had just completed her final patrol on board it, opting for a transfer as it was too painful to serve on this ship anymore, despite the fact that all her friends were on it. Of course that was all over-ruled by the fact that her deceased fiancée had served on that ship with them. Sighing, she leant on the rail, propping herself up on her elbows, and thought of all the fond memories this ship held.

"Nav….. Hey Navi," the low voice of Peter "Buffer" Tomashevski approached one of his female officers whom he considered to be a close friend.

Nav looked over to him and smiled softly at him before returning her gaze to the ocean below them, slight waves gently rocking the big ship moored in its home port. She knew he wouldn't try to make small talk and so took comfort in the fact that he would be there for her when she needed him. She looked over to him and smiled at him.

"Hey Buff."

"So, does it feel good Nav? We caught them, Fulton's going to jail and Matt Robson won't be doing anything for a long time either. I'm sorry we didn't exactly believe you when you said it was Fulton. You woulda know."

"It's ok Buffer. I probably wouldn't have believed you had the positions been reversed."

He placed a hand over hers on the rail, in a comforting gesture. "Yea 'cept I wouldn't have been engaged to ET," he chuckled then looked down. "Sorry ma'am."

Nav laughed softly. "Don't be Buff. I'm not going to breakdown every time someone mentions him. Besides," she grinned at him, "I can't see you two together anyway."

They laughed together and then returned their gazes to the water.

"You know Buff. I don't know if it feels any better. Don't get me wrong, I _Hate _Fulton and I'm happy to see him going to jail so yea, I guess that's the closure I needed, I knew it was no accident. But I hate the fact that Simone had to die, even if it was for justice and she was the bad guy. It just doesn't feel right despite the fact that she ordered 8 innocent men to die. But in the end, I am soooo glad that it was her and not X."

Buffer smiled at her. "So am I ma'am. And I can see what you mean."

"There's no need to call me ma'am anymore Buffer. You know I'm transferring to the Bundaberg."

"Yea ma'am I know. That's actually why I'm here; I wanted to give you this." He produced a green four-leafed clover from God knows where and handed it to her. "It's for good luck."

"Thanks Pete, you're a really great friend. Thank you," she smiled at him.

"No thanks needed ma'am. You've been a pleasure to serve with. Shall we?" he gestured for her to move and together the two of them stepped of the HMAS Hammersley for the last time.


	5. Blue

**A/N: Ok guys, sorry this has been a long time coming, I lost it on my computer so I had to re-type it and swimming has kinda been ruling my life!!! I hope you like it and any suggestions are greatly appreciated, also, I have been asked to turn my one-shot Yellow into a full length story so that will be coming after this is finished! Thanks to everyone who reviewed. This one is set after 'Heart of Glass' which is the episode of Bomber's 21****st**** if anyone doesn't know and is slightly Bomber/Spider. Sorry for my extra long note but if anyone reads I Want You there will be an update this weekend.**

**Disclaimer: **If I owned this I wouldn't be doing countless hours of babysitting to pay for my trip to Ireland!

**Blue**

Rebecca 'Bomber' Brown stared out at the ocean surrounding the HMAS Hammersley. She marvelled at its colour, a deep blue found colouring nothing else but Australia's waters. It really was a sight to see. As she watched the rise over the ocean she thought of all the fond memories she had.

As a girl growing up, Bomber had lived out bush and therefore only experienced the ocean at rare trips to the beach, most of which were cherished memories as they were time when she had been really close to her mother. Sigh.

Bomber continued to look out at the ocean thinking of her most recent memory of it. In fact, it had been only yesterday, on her 21st birthday, that this event had occurred, and she knew that it would be eternally embedded in her mind. It had been one of the few times that she had felt out of her depth in the ocean, floating there with Spider. Boy, he could be one heck of a pain in the neck but she couldn't help the slight attraction towards him.

"You coming up here even after yesterday?" Spider's voice broke her out of her reverie.

She smiled at him and motioned for him to join her at the rails.

"Can't help it," she replied staring out at it. "It's so calming, even after yesterday."

They both stood in silence thinking about yesterday's events. How they had nearly drowned and then been rescued by a boat that happened to also be carrying a criminal and convicted murderer! But Bomber couldn't help but think how sweet Spider had been throughout it all.

"I know I've already said this but I'm sorry about what happened yesterday," he opened his mouth to interrupt her but she continued. "Let me continue. Thank you for not giving up on me even when you wanted to, thank you for trying to keep me calm throughout that all, thank you for just being you Spide."

He looked over at her and smiled. "Nah, it's ok. Sorry it wasn't the best birthday."

"No, but it was one like no other."

They smiled at each other and returned their gazes to the ocean.

Unknown yet so familiar.

Raging yet calming.

Brilliantly bright blue.

**A/N: Please let me know what you think of the ending. Sorry it's so short.**


	6. Indigo

**A/N: Heyy guys. Please don't all kill me! I am so sorry that I have not updated in a while. But I finally got some inspiration so, here goes! Btw, this chapter does not have many Sea Patrol characters in it so tell me if you don't like it. **

**Disclaimer: Still not mine, however I would gladly trade my assignments for Sea Patrol!**

**Indigo**

Kate sighed and sat down, her face long and her morale low. Here she was, a month out from her wedding, and she still did not have bridesmaids dresses! Kate glanced around the shop one more time before motioning for her bridesmaids to follow her out of the shop. Her sister Amy and best friend Emma followed her out the dress shop in much the same mood as her. A feeling of defeat washed over Kate, the warmth of the sun radiating down on the trio doing nothing to brighten their moods. Honestly, how hard could finding dresses be?

"Well, I don't know what to do next. We have tried almost every shop in this stupid city and we still don't have dresses!" Kate exclaimed, her voice sounding exasperated.

"Katie, calm down hun," her older sister said. "I'm sure there's another place that we can look, possibly somewhere with more colours…" she trailed off.

"She's right," Emma offered. "We probably have another week to find the dresses."

"No. We. Don't." Kate said. "We need to get you shoes and jewellery and then we need ties for the men and it all needs to match the flowers and my dress!"

"Shh, shh. We will find dresses today, I promise. Right now, sit down and calm down," Amy reassured her sister.

Kate followed her lead and sat at the small coffee shop near the last dress shop. After ordering she sat deep in thought until their coffees came.

"I'm sorry guys; I must be the worst bride ever! I'm freaking out!" Kate apologised.

"No Kate, there's been worse, trust me," Emma said.

Kate sighed and stood up then, announcing that she was going to call Mike, her fiancé, to see what to do. After a good 15 minutes she returned, phone in hand and a determined yet much happier look on her face.

"Come on, let's go then. We have one more shop to get to today and I _know _that we are going to find the perfect dresses there."

"How do you know Katie?" Amy asked.

"Cos Mike calmed me down, told me I couldn't think straight when I was like this."

"Hun, I coulda told you that."

"Yea, I just needed to hear his voice."

"Aaw," butted in Emma.

"Besides," Kate continued. "We've been looking at the wrong colours."

Emma and Amy looked at each other confused, Kate had been adamant about them having red or orange dresses. Kate saw the befuddled looks on their faces and offered a one-worded explanation; "Cooler."

Two very confused bridesmaids followed their one-a-mission bride out of the coffee shop and into the streets of Cairns. The steered clear of all the usual shops, the tried and true shops that apparently did not have 'the' dress and instead went to the ones that Kate had insisted did not have what they were looking for; in other words, ones that had not been recommended. Finally, Kate stopped outside a rather expensive looking boutique boasting the best formal, USA Prom and other occasional dresses around.

"This is it girls," Kate said before heading inside.

Amy and Emma were very confused by her strange behaviour but followed Kate in nonetheless. Straight away the perplexed women were dragged to where Kate seemed to be drawn to, the purple and blue dresses. Surprisingly, both were suited to these colours; they brought out the blue in their eyes.

"I can't believe we didn't think of this colour before!" Amy exclaimed as she and her cousin twirled around in matching halter neck dresses with hem lines just above the knees. The gorgeous dresses had a pure white bow above the waist and sat beautifully on both bridesmaids.

"Ooh!" squealed Kate. "Indigo is perfect!"

A/N: Link for the dress, just imagine it indigo with a white sash:

.com/company_


End file.
